Timorem
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: ¿Cuántas son las noches en las que despiertas azorado por una pesadilla, muchacho? Tienes miedo de las fantasías, de los recuerdos y de tu propia mente. Muchacho, temes despertar un día y descubrirte rodeado de paredes blancas, sabiendo que la vida que viviste no es real.


La serie _Mentes Criminales_ pertenece a su creador Jeff Davis y a la cadena que la emite. ¡Vamos! Si fuera mía sería un desastre.

* * *

«No temas ni a la prisión, ni a la pobreza, ni a la muerte. Teme al miedo.» —Giacomo Leopardi.

* * *

Timorem

El pequeño genio se quitó los gruesos lentes de carey, y esperó pacientemente a que su madre lo terminara de arropar amorosamente con la manta estampada de coloridos cohetes espaciales.

—¿Me lees algo antes de dormir, mamá? —pidió.

—¿No es muy tarde ya, Spencer? —le preguntó Diana Reid, consultando con la mirada el reloj de pared—. Mañana tienes escuela temprano, hijo.

—Solo unas cuantas líneas. Por favor, _mami_. —En su voz había un ligerísimo tono suplicante. La mujer terminó por ceder ante la petición del niño, y se acercó al estante abarrotado de libros.

—¿Isaac Asimov o Julio Berne, Spence? —inquirió, pasando suavemente la yema de los dedos por los lomos.

—Isaac Asimov está bien. _El Hombre Bicentenario_ —contestó Spencer.

La mujer dio con el libro, lo tomó, y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama junto a su hijo.

El chico sintió los párpados volvérseles pesados. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, arrullado por la voz de su madre que le narraba la historia del robot que añoraba ser un humano.

_Son tantas las noches en las que despiertas azorado por una pesadilla, muchacho._

«Cálmate, Reid. ¡Basta ya! ¡Sabes que no es real! ¡Un calmante, enfermera!»

_Tienes miedo, muchacho. Tienes miedo…_

Spencer Reid despertó con un grito atorado en la garganta. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado al ritmo de su respiración.

Escudriñó a tientas en la mesita de noche el interruptor de la lámpara y la encendió, solo para descubrir a sus manos temblorosas y empapadas en sudor frío.

_Temes a la soledad, muchacho…_

Se sentó al borde de la cama, agitado, y buscó en la quietud de su habitación repleta de libros la tranquilidad para sosegar a su corazón.

Sintió en la garganta seca la urgencia de beber agua para calmar su sed. La jarra de agua se hallaba vacía, por lo que se vio obligado a abandonar la seguridad de su cuarto en busca del vital líquido.

No había nadie más en el pequeño departamento; mientras se dirigía a la cocina encontró a las sombras de la noche alzarse demasiado perturbadoras, a la soledad tan oprimente y al silencio por demás inquietante.

Recordó a su madre, Diana, encerrada perpetuamente en la soledad de la fantasía, ajena a la realidad que la rodeaba, y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

_Temes a la fantasía, muchacho…_

Bebió hasta saciarse. Sus pies se encontraban pegados al parquet de la cocina, pero su mente no dejaba de conjeturar una y otra vez.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón recordaba a su madre rodeada de gruesos libros, leyendo sin parar; leyendo para él. Fue su voz la que lo acompañó durante sus primeros viajes con caballeros en armadura y espadas en la mano y hermosas princesas atrapadas dentro de torres custodiadas por feroces dragones que escupían fuego.

Sin embargo, su mente maduró demasiado rápido, revelándolo como el brillante genio en el que se convertiría precozmente, y entendió que los castillos, las princesas y dragones nacían de la infinita imaginación de autores olvidados. Lo entendió, pero su madre siguió atrapada en aquel mundo de fantasías y siendo terminó irrevocablemente absorbida por el.

Él investigó con ahínco en pos de una cura. Empero ya no había salida: la mente maravillosa de Diana Reid había caído en un bucle sin salida.

Y Spencer Reid empezó a temer por su lucidez. Su viva inteligencia era a la vez su mejor arma y su gran condena.

Aparecieron entonces el dolor y los continuos terrores nocturnos.

Los médicos afirmaban que no había nada que temer: las migrañas y las pesadillas tan solo se debían al estrés de perseguir hasta el cansancio a criminales que encarnaban a la maldad misma. Lo tranquilizaban alegando que la mente le hacía jugarretas como mecanismo de defensa.

No debía temer a nada. _Todavía no_.

_Temes a los recuerdos, muchacho._

Caminó de regreso a su cuarto, con el dolor de cabeza incipiente en su sien. A su pesar recordó que las pastillas para el dolor se encontraban guardadas dentro del botiquín del baño, y tuvo que retroceder unos pasos.

_Son tantas las noches en que las pesadillas te impiden conciliar el sueño._

_¿Cuándo habrán estas de terminar, Spencer? ¿Cuando tu mente ceda ante el miedo? ¿Cuando aceptes tu inexorable destino, muchacho?_

_Y ahí, en el espejo, está la respuesta. Mírala, Reid. Está frente a ti._

El reflejo en el espejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre cansado: el pelo castaño revuelto, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, secuelas inmisericordes de sus noches en vela.

Y en sus ojos, el miedo. El eterno pavor que asolaba sus madrugadas sin fin.

Miedo de despertar un día y descubrirse en una habitación blanca rodeada de personas ataviadas con batas de médico. Miedo de darse cuenta de que las noches de libros con su madre no eran más que viles invenciones de su mente impía atrapada en un mundo que no existía.

Temía descubrir un día, al abrir los ojos, que olvidó para siempre las lecciones aprendidas de Gideon, los coqueteos constantes entre Morgan y Penélope, y la sonrisa franca que JJ le dedicaba todas las mañanas al llegar a la oficina… el brillo de la vida en los ojos del pequeño Henry.

Touché. _Muchacho, es a eso a lo que temes: a los recuerdos que al final no lo son. Al olvido. A descubrir que la vida que hasta ahora viviste no es real porque jamás pasó de una ilusión sin sentido._

Abrumado, Spencer Reid volvió a la cama sin tomar las pastillas. El reloj despertador marcó las tres de la mañana cuando cerró los ojos y empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en intentar dormir.

_Duerme, muchacho. Entrégate a los brazos de Morfeo de una vez. Descansa que ya es tarde. Mañana será otro día y te tocará perseguir la maldad por las calles, usarás de nuevo tu genio para descubrir sus guaridas. De nuevo mañana te tocará luchar contra tus propios demonios y convencerte de que todo es real; que esta es tu vida._

_Hasta que llegue la noche. Y entonces, muchacho, volverás a recordar tus pesadillas._

_Y volverás a dudar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: originalmente escribí este shot en respuesta a un reto. Empero no sé qué pasó, porque el foro terminó cerrado.

Spencer Reid es, sin rastro de duda, mi personaje favorito —Penélope García ocupa el segundo lugar—. Es tan complejo el chico. Esa inteligencia y ese miedo que lo atosigan. Lo comprendo: de todas las enfermedades que conozco, a las que más temo son a las mentales :/.

Fue la primera vez que usé la narración de dos puntos de vista: el de Spencer y el de la suerte de demonio que lo persigue por las noches. ¿Cómo quedó?

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio de 2016, miércoles.


End file.
